


Pythian Olympics

by Five_star_hellhole



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_star_hellhole/pseuds/Five_star_hellhole
Summary: Bonding time, the women start thinking about planning a competition for the men





	Pythian Olympics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hothie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hothie).



Sweat trailed down his back, his skin glistening from the sheen, abs harshly defined and begging to be stroked. A hand gliding down his arm, fingernails lightly scrapping….

“Cassie!” Screeched Rhea, “we’re suppose to be planning the games not…. not describe some soft PORNO you’d like to make!”

Cassie dissolved into laughter. Her, Tami, and Rhea all sat around the kitchen island, drinks in hand and many more empties on the floor. What had started as a fun little idea to plan a mini olympics between the bodyguards quickly started spiraling out of control the more they drank.

“Shhh! Let her finish!” Tami shushed Rhea with a wave of her hand. “ I want to know where that hand was going!” Rhea’s face flushed crimson and a muttered “we all know where it was going” under her breath.

Cassie took another swing of her beer. “Ugh, fine. But if we’re doing the olympics AND we _are_ the Pythian Court then we should go full Greek! You know they competed naked right?”

With that Rhea dropped her hands into her face, but somehow managed to continue to drink her cocktail through the little straw. You got to have priorities.

“I’m just saying there’s a precedent . We should stay historically accurate! It’s what the Greeks would have wanted.” Cassie said as she popped open her fifth beer. A noncommittal noise came from the mound that had once been a respectable and sober alcolyte.

“Can we chose who participates?” Tami mused “I wouldn’t mind seeing that Marco showing off some ‘wrestling’ skills.”  
Cassie turned big eyes towards her, wearing a huge smile. “Someone interested in our resident Roman?” Cassie was shocked to see Tami blush slightly.

“A girl can look! He would know what’s he’s doings, having been around since the olympics were basically invented.” Tami responded hauntingly. “That’s all I meant by it”.

“Yeah, I _bet_ he knows what he’s doing” a slightly slurred but amused voice came from the mound formerly known as Rhea, who had just finished slurping the last drags of her drink through her straw.

“I meant wrestling!” Tami said shrilly before letting out a chuckle. “Then again…. he is really good with those kids. Have you seen him pick up and cuddle those girls? I just….” Tami trailed off with a sigh before picking up her glass of red wine and draining it.

“Yeah” Cassie and Rhea said trailing off to, though Cassie knew she wasn’t thinking about Marco’s strong arms and she had a suspicion Rhea wasn’t either.

The three of them went silent as they finished their drinks and munched on bar pretzels they had scrounged up from the snack stash the guys kept for poker. They were a bit terrible at this, Cassie thought with amusement. Their first forty minutes, after they were three drinks in, had been a debate on the merits of a men’s wet T-shirt competition and what would constitute a gold. Needless to say, in the three hours they had been at this, not one game had been planned and they would need to break apart soon. The men were due back in, having only agreed to being kicked out for an evening.  
Cassie shook her head, a small smile on her face. She knew what games she would like to see and who she would like to see do them and they all focused on one particularly fashion phobic war mage. And, based on the look in Tami’s eyes and the way Rhea was spelling out something that looked suspiciously like “Rico” with her finger on the table, she didn’t think the others were much different in their thoughts.

At the sound of the suite door opening and the amused male voices that floated in, Cassie had a new idea. Maybe it was time to plan a new event. She wondered on the next steps she would need to take to make a matchmaking olympics.

She was still thinking about that all the rest of the night.


End file.
